Ghost of You
by KitsuneMizu-KuroTsuki
Summary: This is a oneshot songfic. I have writer's block on my other stories. Contains few spoilers. But not exactly.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a songfic that just popped into my head after I listened to Ghost of You by Good Charlotte. Don't worry my other fic will still be written I have a brainstorm for it, FINALLY! So don't worry my fellow fans I shall work on it ASAP. And so enjoy this songfic! **

**Disclamier: I don't own Fruits Basket or Ghost of You, those belongs to Natsuki Takaya and Good Charlotte but that doesn't stop the inspirations, like my current comic, Dangerous Nightmare, it was inspired by Furuba, if you want to see the first page just go on animeluver2006. and look for it in my gallery. Oh and FYI there's some spoliers here, but I'm not going to direct them all, I don't feel like it, I'm too lazy.**

"..." (talking)

'...' (thoughts)

_italics (flashbacks)_

**bold (song lyrics)**

_"I love you Tohru...I'm sorry I didn't confess to you sooner," the orange haired boy said looking at her with those sad crimson eyes _

_"I love you too Kyo-kun...please...don't let this be goodbye...promise me we'll still see each other...no matter what...I can't live without you," Tohru said as her ocean blue eyes started to unleash some tears but only to be wiped away by Kyo's thumbs _

_"I'll try...I won't allow Akito to seperate us...I'll do whatever it takes to stay with you forever," Kyo said as his face crept closer to hers allowing their lips to touch. _

"Kyo-kun..." Tohru mumbled as she was taken away from her dream of the past only to feel tears fall from her eyes "Kyo-kun...please...come back to me," she whispered to herself as she hugged her pillow and looked at the empty space in her bed where Kyo would lay with her a month before he was sent away.

**I will wait until the end  
When the pendulum will swing back  
to the darker side of our hearts bleeding  
I will save this empty space  
next to me like its a grave  
where I lay a place for us to sleep eternally together**

RING RING RING!

"Moshi Moshi, this is Tohru Honda," Tohru said grabbing the phone from her nightstand not wanting to get up from the comfort of her bed

"Hey Tohru, it's Uo, how you been holding up?" Uo asked over the other line

"Oh Uo-chan, I'm fine, you shouldn't have to worry yourself over me I'm sorry if I worried you, I'm fine," Tohru said trying to hide the sadness in her voice as she sat up in her bed

"No you're not, I can hear it in your voice, you keep killing yourself by staying at that house that Shigure gave you after he left, you need to move out of there," Uo said frustrated at her friends ability to worry about others other than herself

"But Uo-chan I'm fine really, and I can't give up this house after Shigure-san was kind enough to give it to me," Tohru said trying to see if her friend will listen to her

"Fine, but you have to get over orange-top, he's not coming back, I could tell by the way his family dragged him off after graduation, besides I arranged a date for ya later on tonight and you're going no matter what!" Uo said in a commanding tone

"But Uo-chan, I don't think I should start dating right away, I'm still in love with Kyo-kun, and I don't feel right if I just abandon him now," Tohur said looking down on the floor with her brown bangs covering her eyes

"You're not abandoning anyone, besides he's not going to know, it's not like you guys are going to see each other ag-oops, I didn't mean to say that...I'm just tired of the way you're killing yourself because of him, when was the last time you ate a good meal?" Uo said trying to make Tohru forget about what she almost acciedently said

"Last night for dinner I had a couple of rice balls," Tohru said in a low voice as tears fell out of her eyes

"That's no good, and you're becoming skinner and you're not even getting up on time, what time did you wake up today?" Uo asked trying not to sound harsh

"A couple of minutes before you called...I dreamt of Kyo-kun again," Tohru said wiping the tears that continued to fall

"See? I called at noon...look I have to go, I'm getting really hungry, so I'm seeing you later tonight, and don't skip out on the date, this date isn't an option, take care of yourself, ja'ne!" Uo said hanging up

"Ja'ne," Tohru said before Uo hanged up then she also hanged up. A few minutes later Tohru decided to get out of the house so she wouldn't be tempted to go into Kyo's room, so instead she put her shoes on and went outside allowing her feet to drag her wherever they wanted to go to.

**  
I have been  
Searching for  
Traces of  
What we were  
A ghost of you  
is all that I have left  
is all that I have left of you to hold  
I wake in the night to find there's no one there but me  
and nothing of what we were at all**

When Tohru looked up she found herself at the Sohma mainhouse's secret entrance that only she and Momo knew about, so she decided to enter and started to quietly walk to where Kyo was 'I have to see him...I need to see how he's doing...just so I can make myself happy,' Tohru thought as a couple of tears slid down her cheeks. She walked around for a few minutes until she came up to a dark abandon looking hut that looked like it was a one bedroom apartment but it had bars on the windows so Tohru stood on a crate that was pushed up on the wall of the hut allowing her full face to be shown through the window. "Kyo-kun?" Tohru said as loud as she could, so no one will catch her then she heard some shuflling sounds as if someone was just getting out of bed then the sounds went closer to the window allowing her to see Kyo's pale, dirty, beaten up face "Kyo-kun..." Tohru sadly said as tears fell from her eyes and she reached her hand through the bars so that she would be able to lightly touch Kyo's face. Seeing what she was about to do Kyo took her hand in his and held it up to his face.

"I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise Tohru," Kyo weakly said his voice sounding as if he hasn't drinken anything in days making Tohru cry even more.

"No, I'm sorry Kyo-kun...I should've allowed you and Yuki-kun to keep fighting so you would've been able to beat him, I'm so sorry," Tohru said trying not to make her voice break as a lot of tears slid from out of her eyes down her face but only to be wiped away by Kyo's avaliable thumb

"It's not your fault, don't blame yourself for everything, in a way I did beat Yuki...did Yuki ever do this," Kyo said leaning closer to her allowing his lips to touch hers bringing her into a soft sweet gentle kiss.

"But why didn't you tell Akito? You still beat him so why do you have to be locked up here?" Tohru asked when Kyo broke the kiss to take a breath

"Because if Akito found out that we were together then she would've beaten you, and I can't bear for you to suffer like that...if Akito found out she would've likely killed you since she was mad at you for trying to break the curse, and I couldn't bear it if Akito killed you...my life wouldn't be worth living if you died, I love you too much," Kyo said carressing her face with his hand

"But it's killing me everyday...knowing that you're not with me...I want to stay with you forever Kyo-kun," Tohru said putting her arms around him to try to give him a hug the best way she can without making him transform and as much as the bars would allow her to go "Can't I just free you and we run away together?" Tohru asked looking up into his crimson eyes that were filled with sadness and hurt.

"If we do that then Akito would only make everyone else in the Zodiac suffer...I know that you don't want to hurt your friends do you?" Kyo asked brushing his fingers through her brown hair as she cried even more.

"No...why...why couldn't...I break it...I...was too...late," Tohru said between sobs as she held onto Kyo tighter

"Well, well, well, apparently our flower fell in love...how sweet!" a familiar voice said making Tohru turn around and let go of Kyo then she faced Shigure who was only three feet away from her

"S-shigure-san!" Tohru said out of shock

"Look whatever you do you damn dog you better not tell Akito about this or I swear I'll kill you!" Kyo yelled, loud enough for only Tohru and Shigure to hear so Tohru wouldn't get caught

"And allow her to ruin young love? Why I would never, why do you have to put me so low?" Shigure said clutching his heart pretending to look hurt which just made Kyo roll his eyes

"What are you doing here Shigure-san?" Tohru asked her expression looking a little calmer

"I was just passing by when I heard some sobs coming from here and I knew it couldn't have been Kyo since he doesn't cry so loudly...but Kyo did beat Yuki so why didn't you tell Akito?" Shigure asked turning his attention to the cat

"I didn't want her to kill Tohru," Kyo answered looking away

"But I'm going to tell Akito, Kyo-kun doesn't deserve to be locked up like this," Tohru said making Kyo and Shigure stare at her wide eyed as she jumped from the crate onto the ground

"No Tohru don't be an idiot don't tell Akito I won't let you get hurt!" Kyo said grabbing onto the bars as he watched Tohru walking up to Shigure

"Please take me to Akito's room Shigure-san," Tohru asked her determined face hiding her sad face as she ignored Kyo's protests then Shigure nodded and started to walk away with Tohru following him

"TOHRU!" Kyo yelled as he watched the two figures disappearing in the distance

**  
So here I am pacing around this house again  
With pictures of us living on these walls  
I see my breathe in the cold of the air that I breathe and I'm  
wondering i'm wondering if its you that i feel if its you that i feel  
haunting me forever**

As Tohru followed Shigure to Akito's room flashes of her and Kyo surrounded her from when he first crashed into the house, to when Kyo chased her when she thought that he rejected her (**A/N: if you haven't read chpt.128 then you won't know what I'm talking about)** "Well here we are," Shigure said standing in front of a door then he looked back at Tohru, "Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Shigure asked with a serious expression because he didn't want to see Tohru get hurt since he thought of her as a daughter or a little sister

"Yes, Akito needs to know what happened," Tohru said with a nod so Shigure opened the sliding doors

"Akito, you have a visitor," Shigure said as Tohru entered the room then Shigure bowed and closed the doors

"Well what is a monster like you doing here?" Akito asked as Tohru sat on the ground ten feet away from Akito

"I came to tell you that Kyo did beat Yuki...just not phiscally," Tohru said grabbing Akito's attention so she continued "Yuki and Kyo both fell in love with me but I only chose Kyo, I thought of Yuki as a brother more than a lover," Tohru said looking at Akito's face trying to find an emotion on her face

"Well that monster didn't say this earlier...well I'll set him free, but only because you showed me kindness when I never deserved it," Akito said as Tohru's face brightened up and she ran up to Akito to hug her, at first shocked Akito slowly returned the hug

"Thank you Akito-san, I am forever grateful to you and I wish you eternal happiness," Tohru said letting go of her and bowing a little

"Just tell Hatori that I ordered him to release Kyo, and thank you Tohru," Akito said surprising Tohru a little

"For what?" Tohru asked confused looking to Akito who turned towards the window that overlooked the garden

"When you see Kyo you will know what I mean," Akito said not looking back at Tohru so Tohru walked to the door and bowed again

"Thank you again Akito," Tohru said leaving the room.

**  
I have been  
Searching for  
Traces of  
What we were  
A ghost of you  
is all that I have left  
is all that I have left of you to hold  
I wake in the night to find there's no one there but me  
and nothing of what we were at all**

A few minutes later Kyo heard someone unlocking his door which caught him by surprise since no one actually went inside his dungeon then when the door opened he sheilded his eyes from the light that poured in then he heard running and felt arms wrap around his neck and bought him into a hug which caused him to lose his balance and fall "Kyo-kun, I'm so happy that you're freed," Tohru said as his eyes ajust and he saw that she was on top of him giving him a hug and he hadn't transformed

"Tohru...you broke the curse!" Kyo said shocked then he wrapped his arms around her back and held onto her tightly as they both cried tears of joy.

**  
and i'm not looking for  
anything but us  
anything but what we were  
and i'm not asking for  
painted memories  
I only want to know you're here**

"Tohru I'm here come on!" Uo yelled a few hours later when she came to pick up her friend for her date

"I not only sense Tohru's waves but someone else's...but I cannot tell who they belong to...his waves are smiliar to Kyo's waves though...in fact I feel a lot of waves," Hana said as she got out of the car and stood next to Uo who was near the front door

"Seriously Tohru found another guy!" Uo said shocked as Tohru opened the door to hear Uo's comment

"No I didn't Uo-chan, I told you I'm still in love with Kyo-kun, please come in," Tohru said allowing Uo and Hana to come in to a nice smelling home

"Well hello Tohru-kun's friends you're just in time for the party!" Shigure said walking by with a bottle of sake in his hand

"Party? What's going on Tohru?" Uo asked looking at her smiling friend

"Akito allowed all of the Sohma's to be freed so we're celebrating, she even allowed Kyo-kun to be freed!" Tohru said as Kyo came and wrapped him arms around Tohru with him behind her

"Whoa orange-top you're here! I thought you'd be gone for good!" Uo said shocked

"Of course I'm here Yankee, I couldn't leave Tohru for good," Kyo said with a smirk on his face

"Besides Uo-chan we have a surprise for you," Tohru said as Kyo let go of her and she dragged Uo to the living room where everyone was including Kureno

"Hello Uo-chan, it's good to see you again," Kureno said with a smile making Uo blush then smile as she ran over to him and gave him a hug

"Is Shishou-san here?" Hana asked looking around and when she spotted him she walked over to him and of course they started a conversation.

"Well it looks like everyone got their happy ending," Kyo said turning Tohru around and wrapped his arms around her waist so she looked up at him and smiled

"Yes, and I'm glad that I never have to worry about crying because of lonliness anymore," Tohru said making Kyo smile and lean down towards her and gave her a kiss, and as if on cue all of the couples kissed their beloved ones, HiroXKisa, RitsuXMii, UoXKureno, HanaXShishou, AyameXMine, RinXHaru, ShigureXAkito, MomijiXKira (OC), HatoriXMayu.

**  
A ghost of you  
is all that I have left  
is all that I have left of you to hold  
I wake in the night to find theres no one there but me  
and nothing of what we were at all  
A ghost of you  
is all that I have left  
is all that I have left of you to hold  
I wake in the night to find theres no one there but me  
and nothing left of what we were at all. **

**THE END **

**A/N: I practically cried when I was writing the begining of this fic because I was listening to the song and I'm a crybaby at heart. Hope you enjoyed it and please visit my deviantart account, I want a lot of pageviews. Review please and NO FLAMERS I'm sick of everyone telling me that I don't write good, I'm a comic book/anime artist not a writer I just write these to pass the time so don't go bitching about the couples or anything you bastards (the flamers not the good people who send good reviews) I have enough shit in my life to deal with more flamers, it just makes me pissed and yell and punch things, I have a short temper like Kyo. Adios!  
**


	2. Just a spolier has nothing 2 do w story

KYO'S CURSE IS BROKEN! It's true I read chpt.129 and he broke it! I don't know how or when but the good thing is that he broke it!


End file.
